


Killjoy Headcanons

by sophomorestump



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Light Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophomorestump/pseuds/sophomorestump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this whole story is basically just gonna be different headcanons ive come up with or seen online</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Killjoy Sexualities and Genders

So in most headcanons I see, every Killjoy's listed gender is not cis. I actually do think some of the Fab Four are cis. But I guess for the hell of it, I'll make them all trans. Like, if I saw them as trans, this would be how I would see them.

 

 **Party Poison** **:** Party doesn't like to define his sexuality or gender. He supposes he's willing to be in a relationship with anyone who wants to be in a relationship with him. As to gender, he usually doesn't identify as anything. However, sometimes he defines himself as agender.

 **Kobra Kid:** Kobra is a trans boy and has known so for almost his whole life. He escaped the city very young because BL/ind wanted to brainwash him to turn him female. Also, he is demisexual and gay.

 **Fun Ghoul:** Ghoul is genderfluid and presents as male most of the time, but sometimes can switch to an androgynous presentation or even female presentation. He is pansexual but isn't too interested in dating.

 **Jet Star:** Jet is a genderflux boy and asexual biromantic. However, he has shown so little interest in people in the past, sometimes he questions if he is demi/aromantic.

 **Show Pony:** You will never convince me that Show Pony isn't a gay trans boy. Never.


	2. Fun Ghoul Adopts Sweet Pea Off the Street

In real life, everyone loves Frank's hundreds of billions of dogs, and Sweet Pea is definitely the fan favorite. So of course this would come across the Internet.

BL/ind does allow pets. However, only certain size pets. Big dogs and even cats are seen as a threat and are therefore abandoned. Even though this is true, most Battery City citizens aren't interested in pets. Sweet Pea was abandoned by her family as a young pup.

One day, Ghoul sees her walking. Well, more like stumbling. She is shaking cold, drenched, and stick thin, looking on the verge of death. Ghoul smiles brightly and looks back at his friends. "Guys! Look at that dog!"

"What about her?" asks Party.

"She's so cute! And she looks so unhealthy!" He dashes across the street and the dog whimpers in terror at first. "Hey, I won't hurt you." Ghoul kneels down. "C'mere! C'mere, pup!"

The dog (who is truly horribly ugly, but Ghoul somehow loves that fact) hesitantly walks towards Ghoul and he pets her carefully. "We don't have time for this, Ghoul," Jet mutters.

"She's gonna die if we don't do something. Pleeeeaaase can we keep her? Please?" begs Ghoul.

Jet, Party, and Kobra gather to discuss it for a minute. Finally, Jet turns around and says, "Fine. But if there are any mishaps or close calls, she's out."

"Yes!" Ghoul celebrates to himself. He picks up the dog and quickly decides, "I'm going to call her Sweet Pea."

After that, Ghoul takes incredible care of her. In fact, he takes better care of her than himself. He would sacrifice his bathing or laundry water to clean her and give her at least some of his food ration every day. Sweet Pea was quickly nurtured back to health. And as much as they hate to admit it, the rest of the Fab Four loved that dog.


	3. Marriage in the Zones

The concept of marriage varies between zones.

There are some zones in which marriage does not exist. Of course, they know about marriage, but they find it a waste of time. Why spend time at a wedding when you could just be life mates and keep on running?

There are some zones in which marriage is extremely casual. People marry quickly, usually after just a month of dating, or immediately if a couple finds out they're going to be having children. Many children are accidents and the ones who were planned are usually had young and in large amounts. Marriage ceremonies may just be the killjoys being married, a few of their friends, and a pastor, who just says a few quick things before declaring them married. They wear average clothes. Marriage exists, but is considered to be nothing special.

There are some zones in which marriage is a huge deal. People rarely marry. This is because of three reasons: 1. Many killjoy couples break up quickly in these zones and therefore marriage would be pointless, 2. Many people don't have time to get married, 3. Killjoys in these zones are a little afraid of marriage and getting married too soon, so couples date for many years before they get married. Marriage is a huge celebration. Every killjoy in the zone knows about the wedding, and everyone who can attend, does, even if they don't know either of the people getting married. It's much more like a traditional wedding, only an even bigger deal.


	4. Medications: Different Types and Overdoses

Another theory that I love: different people take different medications.

Of course, everyone is required by BL/ind to take pills. All average citizens take the same pills. These pills dull all of your emotions, however your positive emotions remain mostly there. Many people still feel strong happiness, excitement, joy, and love. The pills do the most work on negative emotions. Most Battery City citizens don't feel sadness, anger, envy, or disappointment.

BUT, Draculoids take different medication. The Draculoid pills are extremely strong. Draculoids feel basically no emotion at all. No happiness, excitement, joy, love, sadness, anger, envy, disappointment...anything. This is so they stay right in line and don't feel bad about capturing or killing anybody.

Finally, Exterminators take yet another type of pill. These pills hardly mess with any of their emotions. Only two are eliminated by the pill: empathy and sympathy. This way, when they kill, they don't feel anything about it.

To add on to this headcanon, here's another: you can't overdose on the pills.

If you take too many, you're going to be okay. However, it won't be fun.

Taking too many will totally numb all of your emotions. Depending on how many pills you took, the effect could last days, weeks, or even months. You will never feel an emotion during this period no matter what. You won't be mad if you get robbed, you won't be happy if you win the lottery. You won't have any motivation whatsoever to do anything and most likely, you will stay in bed doing nothing and not even speaking because you don't see why you should, almost like the strongest of depressions.


	5. Killjoy Music

Obviously the Killjoys listen to music and have DJs and whatnot. I imagine they get most of their music from the radio or from cassette tapes and that most Killjoys like punk and pop music.

 

I decided to better explain by making a playlist of songs the Killjoys would like. It's just a couple bands and they all have their similarities so it's not the best playlist, but whatever.

 

1\. F.T.W.W.W. by My Chemical Romance

2\. Mastas of Ravenkroft by My Chemical Romance

3\. Black Dragon Fighting Society by My Chemical Romance

_(those were the obvious 3)_

4\. Grand Theft Autumn/Where is Your Boy by Fall Out Boy

5\. Calm Before the Storm by Fall Out Boy

6\. The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes by Fall Out Boy

7\. Of All the Gin Joints in the World by Fall Out Boy

8\. 7 Minutes in Heaven (Atavan Halen) by Fall Out Boy

9\. A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More "Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy

10\. XO by Fall Out Boy

11\. This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race by Fall Out Boy

12\. Thnks fr th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy

13\. The Carpal Tunnel of Love by Fall Out Boy

14\. You're Crashing, But You're No Wave by Fall Out Boy

15\. GINASFS by Fall Out Boy

16\. It's Hard to Say "I Do" When I Don't by Fall Out Boy

17\. I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy

18\. America's Suitehearts by Fall Out Boy

19\. The (Shipped) Gold Standard by Fall Out Boy

20\. Tiffany Blews by Fall Out Boy

21\. Where Did the Party Go by Fall Out Boy

22\. Miss Missing You by Fall Out Boy

23\. Death Valley by Fall Out Boy

24\. Rat-a-Tat by Fall Out Boy

25\. American Beauty/American Psycho by Fall Out Boy

26\. Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy

27\. Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy

28\. All We Know by Paramore

29\. Here We Go Again by Paramore

30\. That's What You Get by Paramore

31\. Let the Flames Begin by Paramore

32\. crushcrushcrush by Paramore

33\. Born For This by Paramore

34\. Careful by Paramore

35\. Playing God by Paramore

36\. Feeling Sorry by Paramore

37\. Where the Lines Overlap by Paramore

38\. Fast in My Car by Paramore

39\. Anklebiters by Paramore

40\. Give 'Em Hell, Kid by My Chemical Romance

41\. I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance

42\. Thank You For the Venom by My Chemical Romance

43. The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance

44\. Mama by My Chemical Romance

45\. Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

46\. Drowning Lessons by My Chemical Romance

47\. Cubicles by My Chemical Romance

48\. Tomorrow's Money by My Chemical Romance

49\. _obviously the entirety of danger days_

50\. im getting too lazy to finish this playlist


	6. The Fab Four's Sleep Schedules

Each Killjoy sleeps differently, of course.

 **Party Poison:** Never sleeps. Ever. Gets only a few hours sleep a week. He gets a lot of nightmares about BL/ind and therefore either can't sleep or chooses not to. His friends try to get him to sleep, though, just because they're worried he's going to stop functioning from being awake all the time.

 **Kobra Kid:** Schedule varies. He usually doesn't sleep much during the day, but at night it goes day to day. Some nights he stays up all night. He likes to stargaze (which I'll write about later) and he gets super homesick (which I'll also write about later) so he at least has a distraction for when he can't fall asleep. Other nights he's the first asleep and the last awake.

 **Fun Ghoul:** Literally always sleeping. Every chance Ghoul gets, he sleeps. He's always the first to bug the others to lay low for the night and rest and the others have to drag him up every morning. He also sleeps at any given moment he's not doing anything important.

 **Jet Star:** He doesn't sleep like any normal person, really. He finds it unsafe to sleep at night. He considers himself guarding his friends when they're all sleeping and he's still awake. Instead, he sleeps whenever he can during the day, like during car rides or while he's being excluded from conversations at a diner or anything like that.


	7. The BL/ind Dress Code

This headcanon states that BL/ind is extremely, extremely, _extremely_ strict about appearance. Not a hair must be out of place.

You may not modify your body in any way. No plastic surgery. No tattoos. No piercings. Not even any makeup.

Acceptable pants include slacks, jeans, shorts, and skirts. Acceptable tops include tee-shirts, long-sleeved shirts, sweatshirts, and dresses.

Formal wear is limited to simple dresses and suits.

All clothing must be black, white, gray, or brown.

Hair must be cut and styled a certain way. Hair salons may have books of the options. Hair may only be black or brown. Blonds and red-heads must dye their hair.

Students in school must wear uniforms. Button-up shirts and slacks with sneakers or dress shoes.

 

 


	8. Kids Play Dracs and Killjoys

Perhaps, in this Universe, the children at school do get short recesses and one game that's a playground favorite is Dracs and Killjoys.

It's basically like Cops and Robbers. Kids fight over who gets to be the Draculoid team captain and then they have to force somebody to be the Killjoy team captain. Once they start picking teams, everyone hopes and prays that the Draculoid captain picks them. Nobody likes being a on Team Killjoy.

Because the children favor the Drac team, the teachers highly encourage this game. When one starts, the teachers supervising recess will often go try and round up all the kids they can to participate since it is seen as the healthiest recess activity.


	9. Kobra and the Girl Stargazing

Kobra and the Girl have a way of relieving stress that all of the Killjoys know about.

Many nights, they sit on the roof of any building they can and stare at the stars. Sometimes they talk but they tend not to because it makes them more anxious, and the goal is to avoid that, of course. If they talk, it's mostly about what they see in the stars. What constellations are visible, or sometimes they even make up constellations, or which stars are brighter than others. Once or twice they've fallen asleep up there but they try not to because it makes the others worried.

Ghoul and Party like to stargaze too, but neither of them usually go with Kobra and the Girl, as whoever does usually feels like a third wheel. Sometimes it happens, though. Or sometimes they stargaze "together," meaning sitting in the same place but usually like a foot and a half apart and not really acknowledging each other much.


	10. Some Short Show Pony Headcanons

1\. Pony is very emotional and insecure, yet easily amused and usually happy. He gets upset and angry over very little things and he can hold a grudge like nobody else but his default setting is very upbeat and that's the side of him everyone likes to see. He gets distracted because so much as a pretty flower could keep him entertained for an hour.

2. Pony makes his own roller skates. I'm sure he's not the only Killjoy who roller skates but probably either a. it's hard to get a pair or b. he just thinks he makes them best. He also hasn't fallen roller skating since he was a teenager and is very proud of the fact, and he taught himself to do it, including all of the weird tricks he knows.

3. Pony plays the kazoo. He carries one with him mostly all the time and plays it when he's bored or when he wants to lighten the mood. Most of the other Killjoys hate it except maybe Party.

4\. Pony and Party love watching movies together. They like to steal old movies that aren't allowed by BL/ind anymore, but it's hard to find places to play them so it's rare that they get to do it. Sometimes people ask if they're dating because they like to cuddle but they don't see anything romantic about it.

5\. Pony loves animals and Dr. D does not. He brings them in all the time. Stray cats, stray dogs, mice, caterpillars, butterflies, spiders, snakes, anything he can get his hands on. He always begs to keep them and usually he is told no, but even if the answer is yes Dr. D changes his mind in no more than a week.


End file.
